This type of display device is used as, for example, a peripheral device for an electronic device such as a POS terminal device, or a display section constructed integrally with a main body of an electronic device as one component of the electronic device.
In general, the display device including a touch panel includes a display unit such as a liquid crystal panel, a touch panel arranged on a front part of the display unit, and a casing for housing and supporting the display unit and the touch panel.
This type of display device is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. Note that, Patent Literature 1 discloses a teaching operation unit serving as an input device including a display unit. The teaching operation unit has a configuration corresponding to that of the display device including a touch panel. The display device includes a case of the teaching operation unit having an opening portion that defines a display region and a touch region, a touch panel arranged on the opening portion inside the case through an intermediation of a first packing member, and a display unit arranged on the touch panel through an intermediation of a second packing member and fixed to the case with screws. In other words, the touch panel and the display unit are fixed onto an inner surface of the case under a so-called co-fastening state using common screws.